


Daydream1 下

by morty_chong



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morty_chong/pseuds/morty_chong





	Daydream1 下

3、  
黄金周晚上，雨下的很大，樱井翔背着书包等在商业街的路边，看起来是在避雨，眼睛却一直往街角瞄。  
等到那个修长的身影出现，马上调整姿势开口叫住他，语气是恰到好处的惊讶：“相叶老师？”  
相叶雅纪回头一看，发现路边这个疑似不良居然是樱井翔。小少年新染的金发桀骜不驯地立着，左耳戴个耳钉。  
金发、耳钉、脐环，相叶雅纪心里数了一遍，叛逆期标配齐了。那叫什么来着，不在压抑中爆发就在压抑中死亡？  
“你怎么……”  
“我离家出走了。”樱井翔招得干脆，“然后没带伞。”  
“哦。”相叶雅纪想了想，顺着暗示往下说，“这么大的雨，那要不……你先来我家，再跟你家长打电话好好沟通？”  
“方便吗？”小少年眼睛都亮了。  
“嗯，过来吧。”有个水坑过不去，相叶雅纪把伞往那边斜，樱井翔一步跨过去。  
等进了伞底，樱井翔浑身一震，手在兜里握成拳头。  
相叶老师今天喷了香水。  
独特淡雅的木质香若有若无，撩动神经，凑近些，再凑近些，让人只想把鼻子埋到他颈间狠狠吸个够。  
相叶雅纪招手拦出租车，一路在想怎么开导叛逆少年迷途知返，旁边那个叛逆少年眼睛死盯着他看，都快放出光了。  
他的相叶老师今天穿的很休闲，风衣一裹勾勒出腰线，底下牛仔裤修出的长腿笔直，裤腿被挽上去，露出略显纤细的脚踝，杂志里的模特直接走下来了。  
到了家，相叶雅纪给樱井翔找拖鞋，随手脱了风衣放在一边，“你家长电话是多少，先跟他们报个平安吧。”  
樱井翔一耸肩，“他们带着弟弟妹妹出去旅游了，现在应该在飞机上吧。”  
“……没带你，所以你就离家出走？”相叶雅纪有点哭笑不得，听这借口觉得是一时冲动，但看他装备齐全，怎么都像预谋已久。  
“其实是我以后想考历史方向的专业，但是家里人让我学商科。”  
“你对历史感兴趣？没看出来啊，哦对你哪科都是优秀……”  
“因为受老师的影响啊，我觉得历史挺有意思的。”  
小少年金发沾了水耷拉下来，相叶雅纪看着觉得手感特别好，伸手想摸又收回来，“那你要是不想回家，就先在我家住一晚吧，这种矛盾好好沟通，慢慢肯定能调和的。”  
“可以吗？”樱井翔往房间里面瞟，“老师家里没人吗……”  
相叶雅纪愣了一下才反应过来，“哦，我单身，你先坐，我去给你收拾客房吧。”  
“您今天不是去约会？之所以没开车是因为要喝酒吧？”  
相叶雅纪笑了，“只是稍微喝了两杯而已。”  
站起身的时候却被小少年拽住了。  
“老师，我想看你的书房可以吗？”樱井翔露出个期待的笑，“有几本关于历史方面的书我一直找不到，想看看您这里有没有。”  
“可以是可以。”相叶雅纪领着他来到书房，手指在书脊上划动，“我这里也不全，你想……”  
他一转身，樱井翔就在他后面，距离近到小少年伸手撑在书架上，他就无处可逃的地步。  
相叶雅纪比他高，这个角度虽然居高临下，可他一点威严和安全感都没有。  
果然接下来，那少年摘了他的眼镜随手仍在一边。  
“你……到底想干什么……”  
“您难道不知道吗？”  
樱井翔凑过去，看着相叶雅纪睁大的眼睛笑了。  
“老师，”他在他耳边轻轻说，“眼睛闭起来啊，我要亲你了。”  
相叶雅纪没听他的，眼前那双大眼睛似乎笑的更开心了，接着一只手覆上来，而唇上传来柔软的触感。对方似乎觉得仅仅只是吮吸舔舐还不够，舌头顶进来，他咬紧牙关，腰上却被人捏了一把，他一声惊呼还没出口就被趁虚而入。  
樱井翔尝了甜头更加放肆，将他老师的衬衣拽出来，伸手进去，先在腰腹部徘徊，接着顺着脊柱骨一节一节向上。  
“……你都在哪……学的……”相叶雅纪被他撩得发软，只能捏住他的肩膀，裤子被解开的时候双手收紧，想说话却再次被堵住了嘴。  
小少年捏着那两瓣臀肉揉了揉，移到前面，握住要害，感觉到手里的身躯整个一颤，用手稍微丈量了一下尺寸就开始上下撸动起来。  
“你……唔……”  
樱井翔手上花样百出地玩，他这高度正好合适在他老师脖子上咬出几个红印子，再咬咬那红透了的耳朵，还往里吹气。  
“实战喽，现在的学生不都很成熟嘛。”学校里的优等生顺着他腹肌往上摸，触到突起就坏心眼地用拇指往下压，一边压还一边揉。  
相叶雅纪很快就释放在樱井翔手里，他觉得现在的学生真是叛逆得不行了。   
“老师啊，你有多久没解决过了，自己看看有多浓。”  
他保持着双手捏着他的肩膀，头埋在他颈窝的姿势喘息着，却在樱井翔的手向后伸去时攥住了他的胳膊。  
“别在这里……”  
“嗯？老师您说什么？声音太小我听不清。”  
“……去卧室，”相叶雅纪喘过一口气，微微侧过头，那双无辜的黑眼睛被细碎的刘海遮着，从缝隙中向他学生的侧脸斜斜地投过一瞥，哑着嗓子轻轻地补充了一句，“乖乖戴套。”  
他们纠缠到卧室，相叶雅纪被推倒在床上。樱井翔像拆礼物一样剥去他的上衣，而他的裤子……不是落在了书房就是在书房到卧室的路上。   
相叶雅纪今天没喝几杯却好像醉得浑身泛红，脑子都是乱的，只有那些白日梦越来越清晰。  
他学生下面鼓鼓囊囊的，看的他难受，伸手过去却被抓住。  
“别动手，”樱井翔咬他的耳垂，“说好用屁股的。”  
相叶老师没躲，红着耳朵受了他这句荤话，一边想着现在小孩怎么学的这些个乌七八糟的东西，一边转手去解他皮带。  
啧，小小年纪，尺寸挺可观。  
相叶稍微推开咬自己锁骨的少年，帮他脱下T恤，指了下床头柜，“里面第一层……”  
樱井翔笑着拿了润滑剂和避孕套回来，又笑着挤了好一段在手上，“老师啊，你一个单身汉准备还挺齐全的，这是为什么呀？”  
说着不怀好意地捅进一根指头，抽插一会又挤进一根，抖开那些褶皱，觉得湿度合适就第三次塞进一根撑开。  
相叶雅纪下意识想合拢双腿却被樱井翔捏着膝盖分开，有什么烫而坚硬的东西抵在下身入口，没什么犹豫就顶了进来。  
“唔……”小少年没什么经验，横冲直撞的，相叶雅纪忍了一会才稍微适应了他的节奏。  
“老师，你今天去酒吧了吧？”樱井翔吻他的耳廓，而相叶雅纪快被他一下下撞散根本无力招架。  
“去酒吧干什么呢？”  
“我……没有……”  
“你想领谁回家？”  
“不……”  
“说嘛，”小少年向下舔他的喉结，“如果没有遇到我，你会带谁回家？酒吧里随便遇上的人？”  
相叶雅纪突然觉得一切都不像真的，下雨天捡到了离家出走的学生，学生跟了他回家而现在却把他压在床上操。  
像极了他那个不可言说的白日梦，情节不太相同，而主角却是一个，准确地说从来只有那一个。  
“翔……小翔……”  
他感觉到那具年轻的身躯一顿，然后是更加汹涌的攻势。  
到底还是年纪小，这么容易就被挑逗。  
相叶雅纪刚翘起嘴角想笑，还没等弯过多少弧度就被人以唇封口。他抬起胳膊拥抱那还略显单薄的腰背，将自己以更加迎合的姿势向对方送去。  
“老师，你早就知道了吧？”  
早就知道……什么呢？  
是那些即使背过身去也感受得到的炽热目光，是借着优等生的皮演出的欲盖弥彰的小把戏，还是表面隐晦实际相当大胆的撩拨？  
相叶雅纪当老师这么些年，确实有不少学生明里暗里喜欢他，小花招也见识了不少，但是敢这么放肆的只有他一个樱井翔。  
他早知道他这个学生喜欢他，自然也会多注意他一点，慢慢还真开始对着学生做梦了，对那些小花招也享受起来，等发觉的时候差点收不住。本来也就做做梦算了，可这孩子居然染了头发，戴了耳钉在路上堵他。  
相叶雅纪想起来就想笑，不是觉得可笑，是可爱。  
小少年肆无忌惮地挥舞着名为青春的武器，出招的方式直白、热烈，把白日梦都烧成了现实。  
“雅纪……雅纪……”  
樱井翔念着在口中舌尖滚了无数次都没能念出的名字失了自控力，那些游刃有余都丢开，他抱紧梦中的人，埋到最深释放出来。  
“雅纪，”小少年低头看他，额头相抵，“我喜欢你。”  
“我知道，”相叶老师第一次主动吻他，“不过我想等你毕业再考虑这个问题。”  
“那我可以再做一次吗？”  
“不是，你……哎你别动……”  
·   
白日梦吗？  
没准就成真了。  
·   
END


End file.
